Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts 5
Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts 5 is the fifth issue of the Harvey Comics series Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts. The issue date is May 1963 and the cover price is twenty-five cents. Stories Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts Starring: Little Dot, Little Lotta Summary: Dot's planning a trip to visit her famous aunts and uncles. Lotta sees her map of the USA, but thinks all the spilled raisins on the map are markers for relatives. Richie Rich Starring: Richie Rich, Regina Rich Summary: When mud splatters Richie's bow tie, he doesn't have time to change, so he improvises with what he has in his pocket. Little Dot Meets Aunt Filma of Hollywood Starring: Little Dot, Aunt Filma Summary: Dot flies to Hollywood to meet her Aunt Filma, the stuntwoman. Dot is impressed with her many stunts, but when Filma's boat nears a waterfall, Dot saves her with a stunt of her own. Little Dot Meets Uncle Seller of the North Woods Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Seller Summary: Dot sails to the North Woods to meet her uncle. By the time she arrives, he has already sold his car and his yacht, but he still has a helicopter. As they are about to take off, a businessman asks for a lift and Seller agrees. Flying over Niagara Falls, he sells the man the helicopter and jumps out with Dot and a parachute. They land at his nearby house which he sold this morning, then hike to his hotel which he has also already sold. Dot wonders where he will live now. He remembers a cabin he hasn't sold yet, and gives it to Dot. She says he can live there if he paints it with dots. Little Dot Meets Aunt Scribble of New York City Starring: Little Dot, Aunt Scribble Summary: Dot is surprised to learn her aunt is an author of detective stories. She takes Dot on an unusual tour to gain inspiration in a dark alley. The two talk about how they might deal with crooks if they tried to rob them to rob them. When two men actually come and try it, their plan works! Little Dot Meets Uncle Hocus of Miami Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Hocus Summary: Dot travels to Florida to meet her uncle, the magician. His illusions are so realistic that they frighten her into leaving, until he makes illusions of dots appear on everything. Little Dot Starring: Little Dot, Little Lotta Summary: Back from her trip around the country, Dot begins planning trips to other parts of the world. She tries to fool Lotta with raisins again on a world map, but a hungry bird spoils her plan. Little Lotta's Food Fun (Information feature) Starring: Little Lotta Summary: Lotta gives recipes for fresh fruit dishes. Richie Rich's Dollar Sense (Information feature) Starring: Richie Rich Summary: Richie explains how to make money gardening. Cheers Starring: Little Lotta Summary: Lotta wants to be a baton twirler, but she makes a better forward wall. Richie Rich Starring: Richie Rich, Freckles, PeeWee Summary: When their clubhouse table wobbles, Richie devises a clever solution. Little Lotta Starring: Little Lotta Guest starring: Gerald Summary: Lotta expels her breath to look slimmer, and it really blows Gerald away. Little Dot (Reprinted from Little Dot 30) Starring: Little Dot Guest starring: Mrs. Polka Summary: Dot wallpapers her entire room with a dot pattern, but in the end decides she should make the door a solid color. Uncle Space Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Space Summary: Some rude boys think girls don't know anything about science. Dot tell them about the time she helped her uncle clean his spaceship, but when dusting the controls she launched it. They flew to an unknown dotted planet she named Spotto. Aliens there wanted to make her their queen and brought her some magic lighter-than-air brew, so he poured it in the ship's fuel tank and they returned home. When the boys doubt her story, she tells them to look for the planet in their telescope. They're surprised when they see a dotted planet, and Dot smugly walks away with her box of crayons. Lotta (Reprinted from Little Dot 30) Starring: Little Lotta, Little Dot Summary: Some boys throw snowballs at Lotta and Dot. Lotta hits them both back with a single giant snowball. Richie Rich (Reprinted from Little Dot 30) Starring: Richie Rich, Freckles, PeeWee Summary: When the boys want to ski but there's no snow, Richie phones his dad. Little Dot Meets Uncle Shower (Reprinted from Little Dot 30) Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Shower Cameo: Mrs. Polka Summary: Uncle Shower walks by the Polka's house with his new rain-making machine and offers to demonstrate it. When it doesn't work, Dot jiggles the wires in back and it produces a small raincloud, but over a neighbor's clothesline. They move to an isolated spot and try again, but it rains on some golfers behind a hill. They walk to the house of a man who will pay a million dollars for the machine, if it works correctly. Dot jiggles the wires again and it snows on the man. Another jiggle and it hails on his barbecue, tipping it and setting fire to his lawn chair. One last jiggle makes it rain in the right place, putting out the fire, and the man gives Uncle Shower the million dollars. Little Dot and Uncle Icy Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Icy Summary: Sweltering in the heat, Dot is surprised by falling snow. Uncle Icy throws a snowball at her and tells her that he just returned from the South Pole and the snow dropped off his plane. He invites her to travel to the North Pole with him, where he hopes to trade his cloth for furs. The Eskimos are afraid of dots until Dot shows them how useful they can be for fishing and hunting. After that, they are eager to trade, but not for cloth. They want paint to decorate their igloos with dots. The Lonely Snake (Reprinted from Little Dot 30) (Story feature) Summary: Thaddeus the snake is lonely because everyone he tries to befriend runs away shrieking in fear. He spies three young girls, but before he nears them, they too scream and run, but from a girl snake. Thaddeus thinks neither of them will be lonely again. Kill the Ump (Reprinted from Little Dot 30) (Story feature) Summary: An Australian boy learns all about baseball from an American soldier stationed there. Little Dot Meets Uncle Nugget Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Nugget Cameo: Mrs. Polka Summary: Dot and her uncle go prospecting. Her burro's sneeze causes an avalanche which covers up Uncle Nugget's landmarks. However, it apparently exposes a new gold deposit. Before they can load it, a robber grabs it and tells them to empty their pockets too. All Dot has in her pocket is a mirror, which reflect the sun into the robber's eyes, blinding him. When they return to town, the sheriff tells them their haul is only fool's gold, and worthless, but gives them a $10,000 reward in gold coins for capturing the bandit. Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:1963 Category:Little Dot Category:Richie Rich Category:Little Lotta Category:The Harveyverse